Te envío desde el aire mis palabras
by Malevola
Summary: En aquel tiempo que parece perdido en la fisura de los años que pasaron, Ginny me escribió muchísimas cartas. Aún puedo recordarla sentada en las escaleras de la lechucería, o apoyada en el alféizar de una ventana, siempre ajena al hecho de que yo la espiaba de lejos como si no tuviera derecho de estar así, invadiendo el espacio de agua que ella construía cuando se perdía del mundo


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que escriba a continuación no me pertenece, podemos dar las gracias a **J.K Rowling **por ellos, por sus personajes y por ese mundo que creó.

**N/A: Quiero advertir que los hechos ocurridos en el sexto libro no ocurren en esta historia. Ginny y Draco pasan todos sus años escolares en el colegio, viendo lo que pasa afuera sin incurrir en nada. Lo demás, se explica en la historia. Gracias por leer, y si pueden, ¡dejen review! Siempre anima a seguir escribiendo. **

_"Sólo por si acaso, por si un hecho ajeno a tí y totalmente fortuíto hace que eleves los ojos hasta aquí, te envío desde el aire mis palabras. Imaginarme por un instante tan breve tu iris subrayando cada renglón, cada verbo errático, consciente o no consciente de la parte de mí que lo ha escrito. _

_Y luego al acabar pensar, que noche estará viendo ahora, que gato triste maullará un arrullo levísimo bajo su ventana, mientras vas durmiendo sueños de revoluciones quien sabe si pasadas por agua. No quiero ver más lluvia en tus ventanas, ni más deseo que el que entra ligero con la brisa de la mañana, y que al despertar se llene tu alcoba solitaria de un sol que brilla sin pedir nada a cambio. _

_Aprovecha el momento, las dudas que te cruzan la frente como un rayo, y las palmas de tus manos como el recuerdo del mensaje de mi piel que dejé en tí y no se ha ido. ¿Recuerdas? _

_El verano que nunca acaba, prisionero del periodo en el que un día fuimos felices. Déjalo ir. No temas el otoño ni a las raíces profundas que habitan casas deshabitadas, pueblos perdidos en donde no llega ni la sombra ni la nada, donde yo no puedo alcanzarte. _

_Eramos felices de sencillez, desde el desbarajuste y el error, y de campos iluminados por una luna llena; pero le robamos al tiempo lo que es suyo y le pertenece. No temas. Porque yo volveré, ya lo verás, algún día. Y cuando eso ocurra, seremos libres."_

En aquel tiempo que parece perdido en la fisura de los años que pasaron, Ginny me escribió muchísimas cartas. Aún puedo recordarla sentada en las escaleras de la lechucería, o apoyada en el alféizar de una ventana, siempre ajena al hecho de que yo la espiaba de lejos como si no tuviera derecho de estar así, invadiendo el espacio de agua que ella construía cuando se perdía del mundo. Ni siquiera me sentía con el derecho de respirar el mismo aire que ella respiraba, y pasaba por su lado sintiendo que penetraba en un espacio inexorable donde podría ser juzgado por su implacable pluma.

Años más tarde, supe que aquellas primeras cartas que no eran para mí no tenían destinatario alguno, y recuerdo que le cuestioné el tema con todo el tacto del que disponía por aquella época. Es decir, casi ninguno.

—¿No tenías a nadie a quien escribirle, o es que Potter necesitaba papel para limpiarse el culo?

—No pretendo que entiendas porque alguien tiene un hobbie, está claro que tu entretenimiento acaba y empieza en sacarle brillo al espejo cada vez que te miras.

—Porque soy irresistible.

Estabamos sentados a la orilla del Lago, y nos habíamos dedicado a tirar piedras solo porque ella quería ver las ondas que se formaban en el agua, y yo solo esperaba despertar al calamar gigante para ver si podía atizarle en la cabeza, y ahí ya debí de darme cuenta de la disparidad de nuestros actos, ella ondas y yo calamar, ella palabras y yo soberbia.

—¿Porqué mierda escribes tanto?

—Porque puedo.

—Si te sobra tiempo puedes hacer mis deberes.

No lo entendía. ¿Quién quería pasar el tiempo encerrado en su habitación intentando llenar hojas y hojas de pergaminos para después guardarlas?, ¿si no las leía nadie, para qué las quería? Y por eso surgió lo de las cartas. Acabó por hartarse de escucharme decir que perdía el tiempo, que era un pasatiempo de raritos sin vida social, y creo que como castigo empezaron a llegarme sus misivas a la hora de comer.

—¿La has recibido?—Me abordó en una esquina justo cuando salía del Gran Comedor. Tenía el andar felino de los que están acostumbrados a esconderse y podía pasar desapercibida en los intricados pasillos sin que nadie la viera. —Te he visto sonreír. Te ha gustado.

Miré hacia ambos lados, y la empujé contra la pared habiéndome sentido expuesto a su mirada de pronto, y me dio miedo.

—¿Pero era tuya?—Le dije. Arrugó la boca con incredulidad.—Creí haber visto a Mcgonnagall hacerme ojitos.

—Más quisieras.

Y la observé mientas se iba sin mirar atrás, apoyado en la pared mientras contoneaba las caderas de princesa cautiva, sabiendo como sabía que no iba a dejar de mirarla hasta que cruzara la esquina y se perdiera como un viejo sueño.

...

A veces las cartas eran simples notas garabateadas en una clase aburrida, unas líneas escritas con prisa desde algún lugar del enorme castillo, y me encontraba adivinando donde estaría en ese preciso instante, que estarían viendo sus ojos que yo no veía, y como podía ordenar con tanta precisión sus sentimientos si yo no era capaz ni siquiera de ordenador mi propio baúl.

_"Quizás no seas mío, no seas mi novio, tal vez...no le pueda decir a la gente que eres de mi propiedad, solo de Ginevra Weasley, tal vez. ¿Pero sabes qué si es mío y que nadie me va a poder quitar jamás?La manera en la que me late el corazón cuando con el dedo me recorres la espalda como un escalofrío. ¡Te quiero!"_

Yo solo tenía dieciséis años, y la vida era lo que aún no me pasaba.

_"Tu y yo tenemos algo, no lo clasifiques. Somos únicos"_

Solo tenía dieciséis años, pero ya era un cobarde. Tenía ante mí a una de las pocas personas honestas que conocería en mi vida y jamás lo llegué a comprender. Y sin embargo, aprendí envidiar sus sonrisas, conseguí que me diera igual lo que me escribiera en todas aquellas cartas. Nuestro amor empezó por un juego caprichoso del destino, porque no hay nada más apetecible que lo prohibido. Porque no vimos la guerra venir.

Mi padre era un mortífago, y por lo tanto, como hijo suyo que era, mi vida estaba ya escrita desde antes de que naciera. Mortífago. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no entendía realmente aquel signifcado oculto. Mortífago era igual a tener un ideal por el que luchar, el orgullo de un padre que nunca me prestó demasiada atención, sentirse especial entre la marea de estudiantes que poblaban Hogwarts por aquellos años, cuando ella era la que me hacía especial y su amor era el que me elevaba de la gente común. Por lo que era único. Y no por ser mortífago iba a ganarme la gloria.

Dieciséis años. Un don nadie.

_"Es hora de que cambies algo, las excusas que pones sólo es la máscara de una vida que no te satisface. Somos unos conformes inconformistas. Lo somos los dos, salvo que yo no me apropio de ideas ajenas como si fuera la verdad del universo y tu si, solo porque te sientes solo. Soy insconsciente. Soy imperfecta. Pero soy única. Y eso es lo único que me ayuda a levantarme. Quizás no sea nunca una heroína y nadie me recuerde una vez haya muerto. Pero si soy una mujer que pelea por ver venir días mejores, que te comprende más de lo que cree y no es capaz de decirtelo como tampoco es capaz ya de ser empática con nadie._"

Ella quería que cambiara. Las cosas que habían ocurrido nos estaban alejando el uno del otro, y era yo el que ponía la distancia entre nuestros propios cuerpos cuando nos encontrabamos. Nunca nos besamos después de que todo cambiara irremediablemente. Pero aún guardo sus cartas.

...

Era un catorce de febrero y la guerra se hallaba aún lejos. La guerra ni siquiera existía. Y no sé si fue porque el ambiente de Hogwarts era absolutamente festivo y feliz, que decidí escribirle yo a ella y cambiar un poco el acuerdo tácito que manteníamos de no contestarle jamás.

Aquel catorce de febrero yo le escribí una carta. La única que recibiría de mí.

_"En honor a todo lo que ha podido ser y no fue ni será, a los desengaños, los errores y las espeluznantes coberturas de caramelo, feliz día de mierda. Y tranquila, la experiencia te dice que lo olvidarás antes de lo que crees"._

Y ella me respondió a la hora, mientras estudiaba en mi habitación e intentaba dejar de pensar en lo que vendría después.

"_Y en poca consideración a los ositos de peluches adheridos por un beso, con las tiendas del callejón Diagón haciendo su agosto, y los miles de arboles que han tenido que cortar para hacer millones de tarjetas color rosa, feliz día de los cojones. Y no estoy tan tranquila, amenazan con volver el año que viene."_

Recuerdo que me reí y que metí el papel entre mis libros, que aún guardan el olor incierto de mis años de estudiante. Y aún sigue ahí, entre transformaciones básicas de quinto año y el relato de un viejo que intentó transfomar a su mujer en un cojín.

Por aquel tiempo yo aún reía, y la palabra mortífago era tabú.

...

Una de las cartas más largas que recibí de ella me llegó de improvisto un día que llovía. Recuerdo que salía de la Biblioteca con Nott, y que nos separamos en mitad del pasillo, mientras me dirigía hacia algún lugar que se ha borrado de mi mente.

Mientras subía unas escaleras rumbo a un destino que me es ajeno desde la memoria, y mientras miraba por las ventanas como no dejaba de llover, cansado y absolutamente aburrido y sin prisa, el repiqueteo del pico de un ave contra el cristal me alertó.

Me atusé el pelo con fastidio, mientras dos alumnas me espiaban desde detrás de una columna, y yo me erguí. Me encantaba tener público, y que admiraran mi cuerpo, mi fortuna y mi fama. Y Ginny como siempre tan oportuna, pensé.

Abrí el postigo y un viento helado se coló desde fuera, así que procedí a cerrarla inmediatamente intentando que aquel pajarraco medio muerto dejara de graznar, o lo que fuera que hiciera aquella gallina con la garganta.

—Como no te calles vas a hacer la próxima cena de mis elfos domésticos.—Susurré con odio. Le apreté por el cuello para que no se moviera y le desenredé la carta con disimulo.—¡Largo!—Lo tiré hacia la tormenta sin mucha consideración, sabiendo que luego Ginny me amonestaría con aquellos labios rojos que en ese momento no deseé para nada.

No la abrí al momento, me quise hacer el interesante mientras pasaba de largo delante de las chicas, y sonreí con altivez guiñándoles un ojo. Queréis pero no podéis, mientras pensaba que suerte tenía esa pelirroja de tenerme solo para ella sola por un tiempo, hasta que me aburriera de sus largas miradas juzgatorias en silencio, o de aquella risa cuando me enfada porque sí.

Ni siquiera le daba un tiempo largo a lo nuestro. Ni siquiera sabía por aquel entonces que ya estaba enamorado y sin remisión.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me olvidé completamente de que la carta que aún esperaba en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Recuerdo que bajé a mi Sala Común y que tonteé un poco con Pansy, lo justo para que aún creyera que tenía posibilidades, y que jugué un ajedrez mágico apostando a que ganaría en siete movimientos.

Solo cuando subí y me quité la ropa me acordé. Así que me tumbé en la cama y cerré el dosel, y Goyle se rió porque pensó que quería intimidad para sacarle brillo a la varita.

_"Ocurre que a veces, cuando cierro los ojos, es como si pudiera ver con una exactitud precisa momentos que no he vivido. Partes de una vida ajena a la mía, totalmente desconocida para mí y sin embargo, es como si sólo tuviera que apretar los párpados y golpear los talones tres veces y encontrarme allí, en mi verdadero hogar. Pero la vida es mucho más compleja, aunque eso tú ya lo sabes. No hay brujas buenas, ni amigos tan valientes, inteligentes y con tanto corazón como para ayudarte a encontrar el camino a casa cuando te has perdido. Ni, por supuesto, nadie quiere como premio una moraleja, por muy de sentido común que sea._

_Por eso, cuando cierro los ojos, cuando más oscura está mi habitación y más silenciosa, vuelo insconscientemente a mi mundo privado de Oz, donde si hay moraleja no es como premio, si no como consecuencia. Ahí desaparece todo lo que está tan inmerso en mí, todo lo que me desagrada del mundo terrenal, las peleas absurdas, los sueños incumplidos, los fracasos. Puedo cabalgar en un caballo a través de un campo verde, muy verde, ser una amazona, una heroina, puedo sentir el aire, el pelo latigandome la espalda y la dura montura del caballo golpeandome los muslos. Y de pronto ser tan delicada como la primera bailarina de un ballet, estirar las piernas, ponerme de puntillas, y doblarme con una elegancia extrema hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de mis dedos. Puedo serlo todo, ¿y sabes porqué? Porque en la vida real no soy nada importante. No tengo nada importante. Incluso en días como hoy, ni siquiera puedo dejarme llevar por mi imaginación, ni siquiera puedo estar en mi cuarto a oscuras. Algunas veces no tengo ni el consuelo de sentirme querida en la vida que he construido con nocturnidad y alevosía porque los fantasmas me persiguen incluso allí."_

Al principio no supe de que iba la carta, hasta que hice memoria de la conversación que mantuvimos la semana pasaba sobre un libro de que le habían mandado leer en Estudios Muggles.

—¿El maravilloso Mago de Oz?—Agarré el libro con dos dedos y lo alejé de mí.—Suena a que ese tío sabía hacer cosas que no se pueden poner en un libro para menores de diecisiete años.—Ginny rió y lo cogió, guardándolo en la mochila.—Creo que me equivoqué al escoger Estudios Muggles...Bueno, en realidad no.

—Trata sobre una chica y su perro, Totó...

—¿Totó?—Me reí exageradamente—¿Eso es un nombre o un castigo?

Ginny ignoró mi comentario deliberadamente, sentandose en el aquel banco alejado del castillo y que era testigo de todas nuestras citas clandestinas.

—...que son atrapados por un tornado y viajan a una tierra mágica.

—¿Por casualidad no quedaría cerca del Callejón Diagon? Me parece que hay un bar por ahí al lado que despachan unas bebidas que...

—...Y allí conoce a tres personajes, un espantapájaros, un...

—Abrevia.

Ni siquiera la dejé acabar.

Y aquella carta de ruina venía a indicarme algo que no estaba muy seguro de que era, como con todo lo que me escribía. Apenas que apresaba su significado, este volaba de mi como por ensalmo. Decidí seguir leyendo a pesar de que hacía tiempo que sabía que yo no debería de ser el adecuado para leer dentro de su alma. Aunque fuera el elegido.

"_Hay días, semanas, que no puedo poner ni un pie en mi sala común, ni levantarme de la cama porque sé que detrás de la puerta no me espera nadie. Porque lo nuestro es tan difícil de llevar que duele, que alimenta mi ira más que mis días felices, que si seguimos adelante puede que verdaderamente me encuentre sola de una vez por todas. Odias todo lo que yo quiero y tu quieres todo lo que yo odio. ¿Cómo podríamos vivir así?, ¿cómo? Pero he ahí el quid de la cuestión. He ahí la moraleja."_

Recuerdo que no la volví a leer y me quedé con esa impresión de vacío que destilaban sus palabras.

—Goyle, ¿dónde está tu lechuza?—Salté de la cama mientras me vestía. Goyle pareció horrorizarse y yo solo quería volvera verla.

—¡No, mi lechuza no!, ¡por favor!, ¡es jóven!, ¡y virgen!—Rió.

—Como tú.—Le gruñí. Escuché la risa de Blaise detrás de su dósel.

—¿Donde va a estar? En la lechu...

—Sé que la tienes en alguna parte del castillo porque crees que las otras lechuzas la acosan y no es feliz.—Blaise volvió a reír.—¿Dónde está?—Recalqué las dos palabras contra su cara dispuesto a sacar la varita, pero Goyle no lo creyó necesario.

—Esta en el aula vacía del tercer piso, esa a donde llevabas a Pansy para...—Murmuró. No supe si estaba más avergonzado que enfadado, pero no le dejé acabar. Salí raudo del cuarto y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. De pronto, todo me parecía muy urgente. Llegar allí, mandarle un mensaje, mirarla a los ojos. Salí de la Sala Común con el corazón a punto de estallar y con la sensación de haber perdido algo en alguna parte de mi ser. Pero las cosas a veces suceden ajenas a nuestros actos. Las cosas, a veces, suceden porque la vida es taimada e irónica, y juega sucio. Y sobre todo, si estaba yo de por medio.

No habia subido ni siquiera a la tercera planta cuando la vi parada en mitad de la escaleras, de espaldas a mí. Y estaba hablando con alguien.

—¿Qué miras, Malfoy?

En otro momento le hubiera contestado. En otro momento, en otro universo paralelo donde Ginny no escribía cartas como aquella, yo hubiera sacado quizás la varita y le hubiera apuntado. O hubiera mentado a sus fallecidos padres. Pero callé.

Callé porque ella se dio la vuelta con la mano aún apoyada en la barandilla, sin voltear el cuerpo por entero, y su pelo voló por un momento fugaz. Y me miró así, seria, circunspecta, atrevida y hostil. Me miró como me miraban los demás, sin ver nada.

Nos miramos los dos.

—Vámonos Ginny.—Le indicó Potter con un gesto de la cabeza. Pero Ginny no se movió.

Parecíamos los dos congelados en el momento, atrapados en el aire que nos separaba, eternamente enclavados en las escaleras. No entiendo como Potter no notó algo, o si lo notó, no dijo nada. Porque Ginny se dio la vuelta lentamente y subió detrás de él y me dejo allí, solo, completa e indeseablemente solo, consumido, siempre, por las dudas.

Me quedé un tiempo esperando verla aparecer por la esquina, pero lo único que veía delante de mí era el atisbo de su pelo rojo dándose la vuelta una y otra vez, para volver a clavar su mirada helada en mí. Una y otra vez aquel gesto de ángel de escarcha, y me pregunté que era lo que había aprendido de mi después de tanto tiempo, y si no sería la manera en la que se marchaba cada vez que decidía abandonarme.

Porque no era la primera vez que ella claudicaba, aunque todas las cartas apostaran por mi.

...

Unos días antes de que todo se arruinara, nos encontrabamos sentados en el banco de siempre. No recuerdo si fue mucho tiempo después de aquella carta tan larga que me trastocó, porque había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces se iba de mi vida para volver a aparecer y besarme en los labios.

Había perdido la cuenta ya, y no recuerdo que pasó después de la escena de la escalera, pero puedo suponer que volvió a mí como siempre venía. Con la risa contagiosa prendida de los labios, y en los ojos el destino contumaz de que pasase lo que pasase, ella siempre regresaría.

Pero era casi verano, eso sí lo recuerdo, y el viento traía los susurros de la gente atemorizada, la guerra ya era un secreto a voces. Potter había desaparecido junto con aquellos dos amigos infatigables, y pensaba que aún siendo uno de ellos de su misma casta, no tendría el poder suficiente en la mirada con la que subyugaba mi vida aunque no quisiera.

Y aunque no os lo creáis, a pesar del peligro que sentía avalanzarse sobre sí misma y sobre toda su familia, a pesar de que sabía que militaba con las mismas ideas que tenían en vilo al mundo mágico, y sobre todo, a pesar de que me había pedido mil veces por carta que cambiase, jamás hablamos a la cara aquello que más nos preocupaba.

Porque sabía que corría el mismo peligro sobre mi familia, y que yo también estaba asustado aunque no lo dijera.

—Una puerta.—Balanceaba las piernas y miraba hacia adelante, con las manos apresionadas debajo de sus muslos.—Una puerta.—Volvió a murmurar.

Yo me encontraba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y recostado sobre el asiento, intentando aparentar la tranquilidad que había perdido desde que me enteré que mi padre ya había partido junto a Voldemort.

Era casi verano, sí, y lo recuerdo por los árboles que se mecían con el viento, y habían dejado un rastro a su alrededor de flores amarillas como el camino de oro del libro que me contó una vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con una puerta?—Pero no la miré a los ojos. El paisaje me tenía atenazada la mirada de amarillo y azúl, el cielo recortado contra las almenas del castillo.

—Sí una puerta.—Y sonrió al aire—Y estarás ante ella deslumbrado por su sencillez y su soberanía, reina de las cosas guardadas y escondidas, princesa heredera de mentiras, de secretos, de elementos y recuerdos almacenados a golpe de pestillo. Una abertura en una pared de infinitos colores. Puerta simbólica de un abismo oscuro en la mente de un niño ciego o puerta real y tangible como la que cruzas cada día.

Lo dijo lentamente y de corrido, como si se lo hubiera aprendido. Yo no entendía nada y le contesté entre enfadado y confundido.

—Una puerta es una puerta.

—Le dijo un tonto a otro tonto.—Y sonrió al aire un momento, para ponerse seria otra vez.—. Pero la cuestión es que te hallaras allí y no hay forma de escaparse, ni de evitarla, ni de ignorarla. ¿Qué se hace ante una puerta, una puerta ajena, enigmática, una puerta neutral, una puerta que ni siquiera te invita a pasar, que sólo permanece alli, inalterable al tiempo?

Y recuerdo que pensé, ¿qué intenta, asustarme hablandome de puertas y de cosas que no puedo ignorar? Decidí arriesgarme y no contestar una barbaridad, y ella siguió hablando.

—Creo, pues nunca hay nada seguro en esta vida, que lo único que se puede hacer ante una es entrar. O salir. Nada más. Aunque hay puertas que se cruzan para no volver, y otras que jamás se abriran, pero es así.—Arrugó el ceño como si le costase trabajo recordar, y yo la miraba esperando algo, no sé que el, supongo que una explicación a todo aquel palabrerío en la que la veía perderse.—Hay un paso, un paso real o imaginario, dado con el pie o con la mente, una traslación hacia dos sentidos opuestos. Un lado u otro lado.

Y de pronto me miró.

—¿Que vas a elegir tu, Draco, cuando te toque tu puerta?, ¿decidirás que es una entrada, un comienzo?¿O verás simplemente el cartel enorme de "Salida"?

...

El día del juicio final llegó sin fuegos infernales saliendo del centro de la tierra, ni el cielo se volvió rojo ni pasó nada que pudiera señalarse en un calendario, salvo que la guerra ya era de por sí un hecho. Había pasado un año justo desde que mantuvimos aquella conversación, y Hogwarts se había convertido en el refugio de dos bandos que no podían mirarse a la cara sin nisiquiera levantar la varita después.

La historia es para los vencedores, y nadie cuenta que no todo Slytherins se encontraba en el bando de Voldemort, había bastantes alumnos de otras casas que apoyaban la idea aunque no militaran abiertamente con ella. Pero no de Gryffindor, nunca de Gryffindor.

Nuestros encuentros eran cada vez menores, y las cartas volaban en una sola dirección día si día no. En ellas nunca me decía que me quería como al principio, cuando nuestro amor era ingenuo, y no estaba marcado por ideas contrarias que ponían en peligro no solo nuestra relación, si no todo lo que había alrededor nuestro.Y aún me pregunto si aquellas cartas contenían lo poco que quedó de ella antes de que la guerra estallara.

Y estalló. Y cuando aquello ocurrió, estabamos los dos frente a frente. Estallando con ella.

—Todo esto no hubiera pasado si ustedes...—Pero Ginny no acabó la frase.

—¿Qué nosotros?—Le espeté.

Dejó de mirarme un segundo, bajando las ojos y respirando como si quisiera de pronto ponerse a gritar. Y recuerdo que yo solo deseaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué nosotros?—Volví a repetir.

—¿Porqué te haces el tonto?, ¡ustedes los mortífagos, obviamente!, ¡habéis aniquilado la mitad de la sangre mágica en una cruzada que no sirve para nada!, ¡no tenéis respeto por la vida!

—La vida no-mágica, querrás decir.—Respondí intentando aparentar calma e indiferencia. Pero no pude.

—¡Quiero decir lo qué quiero decir!, ¡vivíamos felices antes de que...!

—¿No estás harta de esconderte?—Le pregunté, ignorando el estallido de su corazón.—¿No estás harta de ir por ahí como si fueras una criminal solo porque sabes hacer algo que ellos no? Nos han sometido durante siglos, nos han intentado quemar en hogueras, y vamos nosotros y nos replegamos como cucarachas en pequeñas ciudades como si no tuvieramos derecho ni a un mendrugo de pan.

—¡Convivimos con ellos!

—No, ellos sobreviven a nuestra costa.

—¿Esa es tu justificación contra ésta barbarie?

—Solo digo lo que pienso.

—¡No eres tú el que piensa, son ellos!—Porque ya no solo había pena en su voz, si no también en su mirada, e hizo el amago de agarrarme del brazo y yo no me dejé, dando un paso hacia de detrás. Hoy en día me sigo preguntando porque lo hice, que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera dejado acariciar por aquella mano tierna que alguna veces me persigue en sueños. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? Pero de pronto su gesto cambió.Ya no había en él ni un solo rastro de la pena que ví. Solo había dolor. Solo dolor.— ¿En el nombre de quién vais matando inocentes?

Y yo hice lo peor que podía haber hecho, intentar que cambiara de opinión, sin ver, sin nisiquiera pensar, que quizás, yo estaba equivocado.

—¿No lo ves? Esta lucha no debería de producirse entre nosotros, si no contra ellos. Es hora de que tengamos nuestro derecho a vivir sin escondernos de nadie.

—¡Ellos no nos han hecho nada!

—Aún.

Volvió a mirarme así, como la vería la última vez que pudo mirarme a los ojos. Dolor. Pero ya no solo dolor, si no también rabia.

—Estáis locos, tú y todos los mortífagos.—Escupió, entrecerrando los ojos y chirriando los dientes.

—Yo también pienso que ésta guerra es una pérdida de tiempo, porque que estamos luchando en el bando equivocado. Deberíamos unirnos, aunar fuerzas, ¡no tiene porque desperdiciarse más sangre mágica!

Pero Ginny dio dos paso atrás, negando con la cabeza, incrédula y asustada. Decía no, pero no solo no a lo que yo le iba contando, si no una negación a todo. A todo lo nuestro, a todos nuestros besos, a todos nuestros encuentros...a todas sus cartas.

—No se puede ser neutral cuando la gente se está matando por culpa de esos ideales. O estás con nosotros, o estás con ellos.—Y se dio la vuelta.

¡Ginny! La llamé, ¡Ginny! Pero ella no respondió. ¡Ginny! Tal y como la llamo ahora, pero ella nunca se da la vuelta. Quizás sea porque en realidad nunca la llegué a llamar. Nunca grité su nombre para que volviera, y que simplemente que he hecho del deseo un recuerdo.

La próxima vez que la vería estaría muerta.

...


End file.
